Oniichan!
by Akai Kiiroi
Summary: Guren Ichinose. Dan seorang gadis kecil bermata merah yang berhasil mengacaukan pengerjaan laporan mingguannya untuk para petinggi Japanese Imperial Demon Army. /"Mahiru. Mandi"/"..turunin! Mahi gigit, nih!"/ Mahiru Hiiragi with Guren Ichinose / slight Shinya Hiiragi -w- / First fic, enjoy


Hanya ada suara langkah kakinya.

Dan helaan napasnya yang tak kunjung henti.

Guren berjalan lurus melewati koridor kantor pusat JIDA yang sepi, setelah sukses melarikan diri dari rapat militer yang selalu terasa membosankan baginya. Dia dengan cueknya membuka pintu dan meninggalkan Shinya seorang diri, yang lagi-lagi harus berusaha keras menenangkan petinggi-petinggi yang lain.

" _Guren, kalau kau terus seperti itu aku akan kesulitan untuk membelamu, lho~"_

 _Heh, siapa juga yang minta dibela._

Dia menggumam dalam hati lengkap dengan seulas senyum menyebalkan tersungging di wajahnya. Tepat setelah pilar kesepuluh terlewati, laki-laki itu berbelok santai di persimpangan aula dekat pintu keluar. Guren melemaskan otot lehernya yang kaku, kemudian membalas salam sapaan hormat dari personil militer lain dengan kadar ketidakniatan yang tinggi.

Kedua manik ungunya bergulir mengawasi keadaan sekitar.

Bagus, bocah bodoh tidak sopan yang menendangnya minggu lalu sepertinya tidak akan menampakkan diri.

Sebut saja makhluk ini dengan inisial Yuuichiro Hyakuya.

Lepas dari semua itu, laki-laki berbadan tegap itu tiba-tiba merasakan _mood_ nya semakin menurun drastis ketika matanya menangkap bayangan map _file_ yang bertengger anggun di tangannya. Tidak berat memang, tetapi dia berani bertaruh kandungannya jauh lebih _berat_ daripada bobot aslinya.

"Huh?"

 _Sial. Laporan minggu lalu juga belum ia selesaikan._

Tiba-tiba Guren merasa sakit kepala.

Sebuah helaan napas kembali hadir, dan dia melanjutkan langkahnya dengan malas. Sampai di luar gedung suram itu, matahari tampaknya sedang tak ingin bersembunyi. Guren menyeka rambutnya ke belakang, kemudian melonggarkan genggaman tangannya.

"Aah.. merepotkan sekali, sih." _sejak kapan seorang pembasmi vampir berganti tugas menjadi tukang coret-coret kertas?_

Yah, tugas memang akan sedikit berbeda kalau dirinya menyandang 'Letnan Kolonel' di barisan namanya.

"Cih..,"

Baiklah, malam ini ia akan membutuhkan segelas kopi dan beberapa makanan ringan, mungkin.

Saat ini sebaiknya ia segera kembali ke ruangannya dan menyelesaikan tugas-tugas sialan ini, segera.

 _Tunggu._

Guren teringat sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa kembali dengan tenang ke ruangannya karena... ada sesuatu yang berbeda.

"Ugh.. sial, aku melupakan _nya,"_ rambut yang telah tersisir ke belakang itu sedikit mencuat berantakan ketika sang pemilik kembali mengacaknya dan berdecak frustasi. Guren bersandar ke dinding terdekat, dan kemudian terdiam untuk waktu yang lama.

Dia tidak bisa mengerjakan tugas di tempat lain, karena semua data ada di kantornya, yang mana merupakan bagian dari ruangan pribadinya.

Tidak kembali ke ruangannya berarti mengabaikan tugas. Dan tidak mengerjakan tugas, artinya berhadapan dengan omong kosong menyebalkan dari para petinggi Hiiragi dan sindiran bodoh milik Shinya sepanjang waktu.

Tetapi kembali keruangannya, berarti—

"Hah. Jadi, bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya kali ini, huh?" Guren tersenyum aneh, kemudian meneruskan perjalanannya dengan pemikiran rumit yang semakin membelit batinnya yang sedari tadi sudah sumpek karena bayang-bayang malam indahnya yang akan hancur untuk hari ini.

—mungkin sebaiknya, dia memilih, tidak.

 _Karena Guren tak begitu yakin apakah tubuh dan pikirannya mampu untuk menahan diri kali ini._

 **Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya, Yamamoto Yamato, Furuya Daisuke**

 **Onii-chan! © Akai Kiiroi**

 **Warning: Misstypo(s), Typo(s), DLDR!**

 **Guren Ichinose ◦ Mahiru Hiiragi**

 **Happy Reading~ 3**

 _Kedip._

 _ **Pergerakan Vampir di daerah Nagoya dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini telah meningkat drastis menurut laporan satuan khusus pengintai daerah...**_

 _Kedip._

Guren mengerutkan dahinya, memejamkan matanya, kemudian kembali memelototi kertas yang kini sedikit kusut di genggaman kedua tangannya.

 _ **...proposal pengajuan pengiriman Satuan Khusus Pembasmi Vampir di bawah pimpinan Letnan Kolonel Ichinose Guren telah berada di bawah pengerjaan intensif—**_

 _Kedip-kedip_

"..."

— _ **format-format yang telah disediakan akan dibagikan menurut tugas dan wewenang masing-masing pemimpin—**_

 _Kedip-kedip-kedip_

"Ugh..,"

Guren mengerang frustasi, kemudian menyambar gelas kopinya dan meneguknya dengan agresif. Laki-laki dewasa itu kemudian membanting gelasnya dan kembali memaksa pikirannya untuk fokus mengerjakan laporan—

 _Kedip-kedip kedip-kedip_

Abaikan...abaikan...

 _Duk! Kedip-kedip_

"Uh—uh...,"

Guren. Berusaha. Keras. Menutup. Telinganya.

" _Sial. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Aku tidak mendengar apapun..,"_

"..."

Dia tidak tahu sampai kapan bisa sanggup bertahan mendudukkan dirinya di depan meja kerja dan membaca laporan, menyetujui proposal, menulis laporan, dan sebagainya dengan keadaan seperti ini—

 _Tuk! Tuk! Kedip-kedip._

"Unn~"

Hei, siapapun yang menerima laporan dalam keadaan kertas yang sudah mirip seperti bungkus kacang goreng, itu pasti milik Ichinose Guren.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sulit untuk meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Umm...,"

 _Tidak, Guren bodoh. Jangan melihat. Jangan melihat apapun. Tak ada apa-apa, tak ada apa-apa. Lihatlah sekitar mejamu saja. Hanya ada kau, tumpukan kertas yang cantik ini, segelas kopi, dan malam yang indah, dan wajah yang memerah—_

"Uh... Hmph!"

Ah? Apakah yang barusan itu suara orang merajuk? Taruhan senjata _Black Demon Series_ , itu bukan perbuatan Guren.

 _Dan... wajah yang memerah?_

Guren tertohok. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Dan—wajah memerah dengan bibir mungil melengkung ke bawah yang gemetaran.

"uh... Huu—"

Pipi putih yang menggembung dan—

"Hueeeeeee!"

Sepasang mata merah bulat besar yang berkaca— ah, tidak. Biar kuralat.

Sepasang mata merah bulat besar yang telah basah oleh air mata.

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AAAAAARGH! Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti, oke?"

Guren melempar laporannya ke atas permukaan mejanya yang bertambah berantakan, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan menepuk dahinya dengan frustasi. Sepasang kaki panjang itu bergerak menuju seberang meja dan berhadapnlah ia—

"Ssh! Berhentilah menangis, bocah! GAH!"

"Uh—huu...,"

—dengan seorang gadis kecil yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tangisannya dalam hitungan detik. Kedua tangan dengan jemarinya yang mungil tengah sibuk mengusap wajahnya yang sudah belepotan air mata, dan sepasang manik merah yang bersinar itu mengintip dari sela jemarinya yang renggang.

"Tch..,"

Guren berdecak dengan kesal. Apa-apaan sih bocah ini? Memintanya berhenti mengacuhkan keberadaaan _nya_ dengan menangis? Bah! Seharusnya itu tak mempan untuk seorang Letnan Kolonel sepertinya.

Seorang pembasmi vampir sepertinya tidak seharusnya _menyembunyikan_ seorang anak kecil di rumahnya. Seharusnya dia kirim anak ini ke divisi khusus untuk penduduk sipil. Dan seharusnya laporan sialan ini selesai malam ini!

Seharusnya.

Masalahnya bocah ini adalah kasus yang berbeda.

Guren sudah bersiap mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya ketika matanya menangkap senyuman riang terulas tipis pada bibir mungil itu. Gadis kecil itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, dan memandang Guren dengan pandangan polos sepuluh juta watt. Terang benderang sampai membutakan sisi _Guren_ pada tubuh Guren.

Dua belah pipi yang merona seperti apel itu rasa-rasanya cocok dengan sepasang mata merah bulat yang kini berkaca-kaca.

" _Oniichaaaan_ ~"

Suara seimut ini pastilah datang dari surga.

"..."

"Unn...Temani Mahi bermain, yayaya?"

 _Bonus tambahan. Makhluk kelewat imut itu menggenggam sebagian jemari tangan Guren yang terjulur dengan kedua tangannya yang terlalu mungil untuk menggenggam keseluruhan._

"…tidak—"

"Mahi memohon padamu…. _**Guren-niichan**_?"

Skakmat. Guren akan segera luluh.

"..."

" _Oniichan_?"

"...Ah—Hah...,"

Gila. Anak ini pasti punya semacam kemampuan... mengendalikan orang, mungkin?

Guren menatap gadis kecil yang melompat-lompat bahagia itu dalam diam,kemudian menghela napasnya ketika merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke ruang tengah. Laki-laki itu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi, mengawasi _'adik perempuan_ 'nya yang melesat cepat ke kamar tidur, dan kembali dengan sekotak mainan superlengkap dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Hup!"

 _Bruk!_

"Ahaha~ " setelah berhasil meletakkan (menjatuhkan) kotak favoritnya di atas karpet tebal lembut di ruang tengah, Guren nyaris terlonjak kaget ketika tubuhnya dipaksa merunduk ke bawah oleh tarikan tangan mungil yang terasa hangat dalam genggaman tangan besarnya.

"Hei—hei—tunggu. Apa yang—"

 _Chu~ 3_

Wajah datar Guren entah mengapa terlihat aneh.

"Itu hadiah dari Mahi buat _Oniichan_ yang baik, ehehe..," senyumnya tanpa dosa, memeluk 'kakak'nya yang masih kaku membungkuk dengan gembira, kemudian berbalik dan sejurus kemudian gadis itu sudah sibuk membongkar kotak mainannya.

Boneka, masak-masakan, peralatan meminum teh, permainan salon, dan banyak impian anak perempuan ada di dalamnya.

Jangan tanya bagaimana cara Guren mendapatkan itu semua.

Sementara laki-laki dewasa di dekatnya mengusap pipi kanannya dengan kaku.

Guren merasakan kerinduan yang aneh akan sentuhan yang seperti ini, dari gadis ini, tapi—

 _Dia anak kecil...dia anak kecil..._

—Guren harus membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding untuk menggarisbawahi kalimat dia-anak-kecil __dalam kepalanya.

"Mahiru." Gumamnya, singkat.

"Unn?" kepala bersurai kelabu keunguan itu bergerak tanpa menoleh. Pemiliknya sibuk menata peralatan meminum teh (bohongan) di atas nampan. Senyuman cerah tetap menggantung indah di bibirnya, menghiasi wajah kekanakannya yang sudah cantik pada usia muda.

Guren menatapnya dengan perasaan yang dingin. Dia tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi saat ini.

Tetapi, gadis kecil yang tengah asyik bermain di hadapannya ini, benar-benar adalah seorang..

 _Hiiragi Mahiru._

Sosok masa lalunya, yang turut menjadi penyesalannya untuk kepayahan dalam kekuatan. Gadis semasa kecilnya, yang tersesat karena obsesi terhadap tragedi kehidupan bernama cinta. Karena perbedaan yang terlalu jauh, ya...

Terkadang ia merasa tak bisa menggapainya.

Tetapi Hiiragi Mahiru ada di hadapannya. Bermain masak-masakan. Tersenyum tanpa beban. Dan baru saja memberinya sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi kanan.

Kemudian pedang hitam yang terbungkus rapi di sudut ruangan menarik perhatiannya.

Dua hari yang lalu, Guren Ichinose menemukan sebuah buku tua di antara sekian banyak bukunya yang bertumpuk di atas rak buku. Sepertinya itu salah satu peninggalan leluhur Ichinose, yang ia bawa tetapi rasanya belum pernah ia baca.

Buku itu membahas banyak hal tentang sihir, dan senjata, dan kutukan, dan semacamnya.

Tetapi sebuah bab menarik perhatiannya. Bahasa kuno yang tak begitu ia pahami, tetapi perkenalannya mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'mengoptimalkan senjata kutukan tanpa proses ' _posessed_ ' pada senjata jenis _posess-weapon_ ' atau apalah.

Entah iblis mana yang merasukinya (mungkin Mahiru? Tidak, Guren dalam keadaan sadar) Guren yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan (nah, kemana perginya laporan satu minggu yang lalu itu?) memutuskan untuk mengisi waktu luang dengan mencobanya.

Hal yang baginya tidak terlalu terlihat berbahaya.

Guren hanya membaca secara asal sebaris mantra kuno yang tertera di bab itu dan sebelum ia menyadari apa yang sepenuhnya terjadi, pedang berisi _Mahiru-no-Yo_ miliknya berderak tidak normal dan—boom!

Mahiru Hiiragi kecil tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya.

Mahiru bermata merah yang lucu.

Guren menatap dalam diam, memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis manis di depannya yang tetap terlihat anggun meski dalam wujud yang berbeda.

Kemudian panggilan sayang tanpa dosa dengan suara lembut itu terngiang-ngiang di dalam kepalanya.

 _Oniichan_ , katanya.

Duh, kalau memikirkan hubungannya di masa lalu, dia jadi merasa agak aneh ketika mendengar gadis kesayangannya, pacarnya, kekasihnya, atau apapun ( _Jangan. Katakan. Mantan)_ itu memanggilnya seperti itu, _oniichan_.

 _Brotherzoned bro,_ sakit.

" _Oniichan_ , minum teh bareng Mahi, ya?"

 _Nah, kan. Baru juga dibicarakan._

Guren menatap wajah polos itu tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Sementara Mahiru kecil tetap mempertahankan senyum sumringahnya tanpa lelah, dengan secangkir teh (bohongan) dalam genggaman tangan kecilnya.

Helaan napas kembali terdengar, Guren mempertahankan posisi memandang-dalam-diam sampai gadis di depannya berubah sedih. Kedua alis tipisnya bertaut, bingung.

" _Oniichan_ _nggak_ mau teh?"

Guren menyeringai, dan menggeleng. Dasar iseng.

Mahiru menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian bangkit dan meletakkan cangkir plastik itu di atas meja di belakang tubuhnya. Sesaat kemudian Mahiru kembali berhadapan dengan kakak (iseng) nya yang tetap dalam posisi duduk santai.

" _Oniichan_ maunya apa?"

 _Mau kamu_. Nggak akan terjadi, Guren masih waras.

"Huh?" manik ungunya bergulir sebentar, lagaknya sih, berpikir.

"Hm. _Mugicha*_ ,"

" _Mu..gicha?"_ Mahiru kecil membeo, bertambah bingung. "Mahi _nggak_ bisa buat _Mugi—_ apalah itu, Guren- _niichan_. Teh saja, ya?"

Ajaib. Guren mengangguk.

"Yaaap! Ini tehnya, _oniichan_ , minum sama Mahi, ya?"

Guren menerima cangkir (kosong) itu, kemudian menatapnya dengan malas.

 _Sigh_. Bagaimana cara dia meminum udara kosong seperti itu, coba? Apa yang dipikirkan anak perempuan, sih? Memainkan permainan semacam ini? Sepertinya menebas pohon dengan pedang terdengar jauh lebih menyenangkan. _Dasar kakak laki-laki_.

Setelah (terpaksa) menyeruput cangkir (kosong) pemberian Mahiru, laki-laki itu menyempatkan diri untuk melirik jam digital di atas nakas dekat meja.

05:58 p.m.

Ah, nyaris menuju malam, rupanya..

Dia kemudian mengembalikan cangkir itu kepada Mahiru, kemudian menopang dagunya menatap tubuh kecil Mahiru yang kembali bergerak dengan pelan.

Mempersiapkan kue, katanya.

Tiba-tiba Guren merasa gerah, dan kemudian dia menyadari tubuhnya yang masih terbalut seragam JIDA yang sama dari tadi pagi. Dan satu hal lagi—

"Mahiru. Sudah mandi?"

Helai kelabu panjang itu berayun seiring dengan gelengan polos pemiliknya.

"Hah...," Guren menghela napas brutal, "Mandi. Sudah malam, sepertinya masih ada air panas..,"

Mahiru tidak bergerak. Gadis itu menatap Guren dengan wajah polos, kemudian melipat kedua tangan kecilnya di depan dada.

Guren menghela napas, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan mendekati adik perempuannya. Beberapa kali pertimbangan, sebelum akhirnya ia membungkuk, kemudian kembali bangkit.

"Uaaah! _Oniichan!_ Turunin Mahi!"

Mahiru terus meronta di dalam gendongan Guren, yang tidak peduli, kemudian berjalan ke kamar mandi. Guren berdecak sebal ketika gadis kecil dalam gendongannya itu nyaris merosot jatuh karena terlalu banyak bergerak.

"TSk. Hei. Diamlah sebentar,"

" _Nggakmau_! Mahi nggakmau mandi!"

 _Hah? Apa lagi sekarang?_

Guren tetap berjalan, sembari menggumam 'berisik' beberapa kali.

" _Oniichan!_ Turunin! Kalau nggak, Mahi gigit, nih—uaah!"

Sayang sekali tubuh kecilnya sudah keburu diturunkan sebelum dirinya sempat melancarkan serangan ancaman pada kakaknya.

"Mahiru. Mandi,"

"Tidak mau!"

Guren memijat keningnya pelan, kemudian berjongkok dan menatap Mahiru kecil yang sedang sibuk menggembungkan pipinya—lagi.

"Aah. Menyebalkan," laki-laki itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Coba katakan, kenapa kau tak mau mandi, bocah?'

Tidak ada jawaban. Mahiru _ngambek_ tepat di hadapan Guren.

"Mahiru. Mandi, dan akan kuturuti satu permintaanmu," yeah, negosiasi. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang Ichinose Guren.

Sepasang mata bulat itu menatap langsung ke mata Guren dengan pandangan merajuk. Mahiru tetap kukuh mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya yang diam membeku seperti patung. Hanya bibirnya yang berubah, sekarang... mengerucut. Sebal sama kakaknya yang menyebalkan.

 _Dia minta dicium—_ BRAKK!

"Uh..umm?" Mahiru mundur selangkah ketika sosok besar di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba menunduk, dan menggebrak pintu kamar mandi yang sudah setengah terbuka. Guren mengusap wajahnya dalam diam, kemudian setelah menggelengkan kepala seperti orang aneh, dia kembali menatap Mahiru kecil yang menutup wajahnya dengan jemari kecil yang terbuka sedikit, _mengintip._

"Mahiru?"

Tidak ada sahutan. Gadis kecil itu malah menutup celah pada jemarinya dan menutupi wajah manisnya dengan sempurna.

" _Oniichan_ seperti orang mesum," kemudian suara kecil itu merayap masuk ke pendengarannya.

"Aku—tidak—"

 _Awkward._ Guren tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Letnan Kolonel Guren Ichinose sedang menghadapi situasi yang lebih sulit daripada bertemu seorang _noble vampire_ di tengah medan pertempuran. Lebih dari itu, ya, saat ini dia dihadapkan dengan seorang gadis kecil manis yang memanggilnya _oniichan_ dalam keadaan tidak mau mandi, ditambah fakta bahwa dirinya baru bersikap tidak wajar di hadapan figur mini penguasa hatinya, dan mendapatkan julukan _mesum_ , yang sangatsangatsangat _**tidak**_ menggambarkan dirinya yang asli.

Guren yang biasa, yang tidak peduli pada hal-hal yang dianggapnya bodoh. Dan dia _**tidak**_ mesum.

"Umm... _niichan_?"

Sebuah tarikan pelan pada ujung jaket militernya menyadarkan Guren. Laki-laki itu kembali memfokuskan atensinya pada sang pelaku, dan menunggu.

Mahiru menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon seorang anak kecil. _Murni tanpa dosa, tanpa modus._

"Mahi _nggak_ berani mandi malam-malam,"

Guren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tetap menatap gadis kecil yang kini kembali berkaca-kaca. Kedua pipinya memerah, mungkin malu untuk mengakui hal seperti itu.

Mahiru menunduk, menatap kedua kaki kecilnya yang menapak lantai kamar mandi dengan gugup. Kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tepukan pelan di ujung kepalanya, dan sebuah helaan napas ringan.

"Masuklah," Guren tersenyum, sedikit. "Tidak ada apa-apa di dalam sana,"

"Ng..," Mahiru melirik ruangan kamar mandi, dan bertatapan dengan jendela yang terlihat lebih gelap. "Uhh... Umm.., g—gelap," suaranya terdengar gemetaran, Mahiru meneguk ludahnya nyaris menangis, "Mahi _nggak_ mau di sana sendirian, _niichan_!"

Guren bertambah bingung ketika Mahiru kecil maju dan menggenggam sebelah tangannya dengan erat, anak itu bahkan kembali menyerangnya dengan tatapan Mahi-memohon-pada- _oniichan_ yang ditampiknya dengan susah payah.

Pada akhirnya keduanya justru bermain dorong-dorongan.

"Aku akan menunggu di depan pintu, jadi, masuklah sekarang dan cepat mandi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Mahiru! Mandi sekarang!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Tch.., masuk. Aku akan terus berbicara denganmu dari balik pintu, bagaimana?"

"Uuh.. Nggak mau!"

"Mahiru!"

"Tidaaaak! _Oniichan!"_

"ARGH! Mahiru. Aku. Akan. Menunggumu. Di. Depan. Pintu,"

"Uhuu.., nggak mau!"

Gadis itu mulai rewel dan mendekap tubuh Guren erat-erat. Guren yang dasarnya memang lagi _badmood_ hari ini menggeram kesal, mencoba menenangkan diri. Setelah beberapa saat, dia memutuskan untuk mendudukkan dirinya di lantai, di depan kamar mandi, bersandar di dinding dengan Mahiru di pangkuannya yang masih _keukeuh_ menyandera tubuh kakaknya.

"Aah.. anak kecil memang merepotkan, ha? Sekarang aku berpikir untuk memanggil Shinya—"

Tiba-tiba Guren terdiam.

 _Tidak. Tidak. Tidak._

 _Keberadaan Mahiru kecil ini hanya dirinya yang tahu._

 _Dan membayangkan Shinya ikut tahu... justru membuat dirinya merinding._

" _Oniichan! Oniichan!_ Kalau Mahi mau mandi, _oniichan_ akan mengabulkan satu permintaan, kan?"

"Huh?" Guren menatap Mahiru, heran. _Mood_ anak kecil rupanya cepat berubah.

Tidak mengambil resiko Mahiru kembali _ngambek_ padanya, Guren hanya mengangguk. Dan pandangannya kemudian silau oleh senyuman bahagia di wajah sumringah itu.

"Kalau begitu, Mahi mau mandi!—"

"Huh? Baiklah, anak pintar—"

"—tapi sama _oniichan!_ " lanjutnya, tanpa dosa.

"...Ha?"

Mahiru mengangguk dengan semangat, kemudian bangkit berdiri dari pangkuan Guren. Gadis itu bahkan telah selangkah berada di dalam kamar mandi.

"Mahi mau mandi tapi harus sama _Oniichan,_ ahaha~"

Tawa bahagia Mahiru kecil tidak sampai ke pendengaran Guren. Laki-laki itu memandang gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan, memperhitungkan banyak hal.

"Kalau Mahi mandi sama _oniichan_ , nggak akan ada monster yang berani gangguin Mahi! Kalaupun ada monster, Mahi bisa langsung peluk _oniichan_ biar nggak diculik! Nanti Mahi gosokin punggung _oniichan_ , terus _oniichan_ juga gosok punggung Mahi! Tangan Mahi nggak sampai ke belakang—"

"—tidak,"

"Eeeeh? Tapi _oniichan_ bilang akan mengabulkan—"

"Mahiru. Tidak."

"Uh.. Na—nanti Mahi keramasin rambut _oniichan_ juga, deh! Mahi akan jadi anak baik, dan nggak nakal lagi—"

"Tidak, Mahiru..,"

" _Oniichan?_ Mahi memohon padamu?"

Sial. Mata bulat merah berkaca-kaca itu lagi.

Guren menggeram rendah, memejamkan kedua matanya, dan memijat kepalanya yang semakin terasa sakit.

Mahiru Hiiragi yang ini jauh lebih sulit dikendalikan daripada _Mahiru-no-Yo_ miliknya yang entah bagaimana nasibnya.

"Maaf, Mahiru. Untuk permintaanmu yang ini aku tidak bisa—"

"Uh—huu..,"

Guren cepat-cepat membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara Mahiru yang _seperti itu,_ dan benar saja. Gadis itu kembali menatapnya dengan wajah memerah dan bibir mencebik ke bawah, gemetaran. Bedanya, kali ini Mahiru terlihat _amat sangat_ marah pada kakaknya.

"Oi—oi—tunggu sebentar, jangan mena—"

"Huu...,"

Guren cepat-cepat mendekati Mahiru, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala gadis itu. Laki-laki itu kemudian memeluknya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Mahiru. Jangan menangis."

Mahiru menghentikan tangisnya, terisak-isak dengan polosnya. Gadis itu ber"hmph" ketika Guren mencoba membersihkan wajahnya dari air mata.

"Mahi nggak akan nangis. Tapi _niichan_ ayo mandi—"

"Tidak,"

Ekspresi wajahnya kembali menurun drastis. Mahiru benar-benar marah saat ini. Gadis itu menepis tangan Guren, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan berdiam angkuh dengan ekspresi marah yang berkaca-kaca. Hidung kecilnya memerah dan Mahiru memandang Guren galak dengan mata bulatnya yang bersinar. Alis tipis itu mengkerut dalam, sedih.

"Mahiru.."

"HUH! _ONIICHAN_ JAHAT!"

Lalu sosok kecil itu menghentakkan kakinya dan berlari dengan cepat ke ruang depan.

"Oi! Mahiru! Kembali— GAH! Bocah ini!"

Guren bangkit berdiri dan sedikit oleng ketika berusaha menyusul Mahiru yang terhitung _sangat cepat_ untuk ukuran anak kecil sepertinya. Sampai di ruang depan laki-laki itu nyaris menabrak meja ketika menemukan Mahiru sudah berhasil membuka pintu, menangis. Wajahnya benar-benar merah.

"Mahiru—"

"MAHI BENCI _ONIICHAN_!" gadis itu berteriak dengan suaranya yang kekanak-kanakan, menunjuk Guren dengan jari kecilnya. Sebelah tangannya mengusap wajah menangisnya dengan asal, kemudian, menyusul kaki kecilnya yang telah terbalut sepatu sandal menapak keluar area ruangan Guren.

"Mahiru. Mau kemana—"

" _ONIICHAN_ NGGAK USAH PEDULIIN MAHI! MAHI BISA CARI SENDIRI ORANG YANG MAU NEMENIN MAHI MANDI!"

"apa—Oi! Mahiru!"

Dan gadis kecil itu sudah menghilang dari permukaan pintu yang dibanting dengan tenaga besar. _Jangan tanya bagaimana Mahiru melakukannya_.

"Ck, benar-benar—"

Guren menendang meja dengan kesal, kemudian segera berlari membuka pintu, menyusul Mahiru, dan menemukan bocah itu berbelok cepat di pertigaan lorong utama.

"Oi! Mahiru! Berhenti sekarang ju—"

" _ONIICHAN_ JELEK! JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT MAHI!"

"A—Haah! Kemari kau, bocah!"

Mahiru mempercepat langkahnya ketika menemukan Guren menyusulnya dengan kecepatan yang gila. Gadis itu kembali menatap jalan di depan, menghapus air matanya, dan memikirkan sebuah rencana yang tepat untuk ia lakukan.

Kemudian mata merahnya menatap bayangan sosok tinggi berambut _silver_ berjalan santai setelah keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan di ujung lorong tempatnya berlari. Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang—lagi, dan Guren terlihat semakin dekat.

Mahiru menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian—

"AAAAAAHH! TOLONGIN MAHI! MAHI DIKEJAR _ONIICHAN_ MESUM!"

Guren nyaris tersedak ketika mendengar teriakan yang tidak pelan meluncur sadis dari bibir Mahiru. Lelaki itu mempercepat langkahnya dengan aura membunuh.

"Mahiru. Berhenti dan—"

"Ara~ Ada apa, gadis kecil~? Apa terjadi sesuatu padamu~?"

Suara menyebalkan yang familiar berhasil menghentikan langkah Guren secara spontan.

Di depannya, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihatnya. Gadis kecil bermata merahnya, menangis sesenggukan dan memeluk leher seseorang.

Fakta yang membuat Guren ingin menebas senyuman menyebalkan itu dengan pedang.

Mahiru kecil berada pada gendongan Shinya Hiiragi.

Mayor Jenderal Shinya Hiiragi tersenyum dengan riang, dan menepuk-nepuk kepala berambut kelabu keunguan itu dengan lembut, kemudian mengusap wajah memerah Mahiru kecil dengan tangan kosong.

"Ah~ Guren~ Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sudah punya anak—"

"Diam!"

"Ahaha~ Bagaimana reaksi Kureto- _nii_ atau Shinoa- _chan_ kalau mereka tahu Mahiru—"

"Kau akan mati sebelum sempat melakukannya,"

"Ah, kau jahat sekali, Guren~"

Shinya tertawa-tawa menikmati reaksi Guren yang sudah seperti ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Sementara Mahiru kecil menatap Guren dengan sengit.

"Mahi mau mandi sama Shinya- _niichan_ aja!"

Guren melotot, dan Shinya terdiam untuk sebentar. Sebelum senyuman _charming_ itu kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah? Benarkah itu, Mahi- _chan_?" Mahiru mengangguk, memeluk leher Shinya erat-erat. "Ahaha~ Baiklah, baiklah~, ayo mandi—"

Shinya kembali membuka kunci ruangannya, kemudian melangkahkan sebelah kakinya, dengan Mahiru yang masih tetap menatap Guren dengan mata bulat merah galak dalam gendongan Shinya.

"Shinya- _niichan_ akan melindungi Mahi- _chan_ dari monster-monster kamar mandi yang jahat~"

Kemudian, pintu tertutup tepat di hadapan wajah Guren.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRAKK!

"HIIRAGI SHINYA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Ahaha~ Guren bodoh~ Mahi- _chan,_ air hangatnya sudah siap~"

"MAHIRU! JANGAN!"

.

.

.

.

.

...SELESAI...

A/N: AAAAAAH! WHAT HAVE I DONE?!

Dan...kenapa akhirnya jadi begini.. ^.^''a

Oke, oke jangan bunuh saya, jangan bunuh saya! T.T

Saya tahu ini fict rush dan nggak jelas banget tapi, jangan! ,

Fict perdana ini, wkwk. Salam kenal, senpai semuanyaaa~ 3

Pada OOC ya ini, wkwk. Modus ini, siapa tau ada yang ngeship GurenMahiru hwahahah #dibakar

Jadi, kayaknya membingungkan ya xD

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, Guren asal praktek jadinya demon Mahiru jadi anak kecil begitu. Mahiru kecil ini inget namA orang yang dia kenal, tapi nggak punya memori tentang kehidupan lamanya. Jadi ya, dia tahu Shinya, dia tahu Guren, tapi gak inget kalau mereka berdua itu tunangan dan pacarnya xD Mahiru kecil di sini juga nggak inget apa-apa tentang sikapnya yang dulu, dan bagaimana seharusnya seorang Hiiragi meski masih kecil sudah dilatih gila-gilaan. Jadi pas ketemu guren dan yang lain, ya dia panggil aja semuanya Oniichan xD

Maaf jadi GJ begini Mahiru Guren Shinya nya :3 Kayaknya fic Guren Mahiru masih jarang, jadinya nih tangan gatel pingin buat satu, tapi malah jadi begini xD

Maaf buat para Guren Mahiru shipper (ada nggak? Ada nggak?) aaahaha~ tapi entah kenapa kepikiran kalau Guren berurusan sama anak kecil kayak Mahichan gimana ya, hwhw =w= dan lahirlah...fict ini :v

Owie, untuk kata-kata aneh (?) di cerita,

 _Mugicha_ itu minuman jepang saya lupa apa, tapi Guren menyebutkan pingin minum ini waktu di LN.

Dan _oniichan_ itu panggilan buat kakak laki-laki

Ahahah~ kayaknya udah banyak yang tahu tapi gapapa deh, jaga jaga wkwk xD

Jadi, saya masih sangat baru menulis di fandom ini.

Mohon bimbingannya~ Kritik dan saran diterima~ Flamenya jangan kebanyakan garem, nanti Yuuchan jadi salty #abaikan

SAYA LAGI DENDAM SAMA FERID GIGIT MAMA KRUL YANG OENJOEH QwQ AAAAAAAAAH!

Ehehe~ Terima kasih banyak ^.^

Btw saya ngeship MikaYuu, GureShin, GurenMahi, YuuNoa, MikaNoa(?) #sebutinajasemua dan... kayaknya saya ngeship semuanya asal bagus, awkwkw.

Kritik dan sarannya~ Fangirling juga boleh aaahahaha~ #bugh

Yap, sampai jumpa di fanfic berikutnya (?) /nak dan salam kenal, semuanya ^.^

 _30 Desember 2015_

 _AkaiKiiroi_


End file.
